<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker: A Field Trip Home by jay_writes_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892219">Peter Parker: A Field Trip Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_writes_stuff/pseuds/jay_writes_stuff'>jay_writes_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mama Spider, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of?, no beta we die like tony and nat canonically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_writes_stuff/pseuds/jay_writes_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a classic peter-goes-to-stark-industries-on-a-field-trip-but-gets-VERY-embarrassed-by-his-super-family story. i decided i wanted to write my own version of these, because i want it to go how i want it to go :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker: A Field Trip Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an au, endgame happened but no one died, including cap even though he didn’t die, (don’t ask how-), far from home did not happen.</p><p>none of the characters, nor the mcu, belong to me.</p><p>lowercase intended</p><p>this is like my first ao3 book, i tried :/</p><p>may is alive, and mj and peter are dating, mj knows (about pete being spider-man)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”and now for the big surprise i was talking about earlier. we’re going to <span class="u">stark industries</span> next week!”</p><p>peter suddenly came back to earth at the mention of stark industries, it pretty much being his home. it was his home. he lived there, after all. mr stark had let him, well, made him. he had wanted peter to be closer to him, and his work. so he asked peter to live in the avengers building, but peter refused. he said he’d only go if aunt may could as well, which, of course, she could. so peter moved in, though he pretty much had already lived there before, he lived in <em>for real. </em>he had only moved in a  few months ago, so he was still getting used to calling it his home.</p><p>”come take a permission form, on my desk, when you leave. you will need your parent or guardian to sign it if you want to come.”</p><p>“peter, peter did you hear? we’re going to your house, for a <em>field trip</em>.” ned said to peter, as people started to leave the classroom. he seemed excited, though he came over to the almost every weekend.</p><p>”yeah, it’s weird. also, ned, you’ve been there more times than i can count, why do you care.?” peter replied, sounding a bit rude, though he was really just mad — and a bit confused.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“wow, peter, no need to sound rude, man.” ned joked, he knew peter was probably just upset, because of the best friend sixth sense, </span> <span class="s2">he could tell</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, i should get going,” peter started, thinking of a valid reason to leave, then remembering, “i have to train with tasha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“dude, i will never get over the fact that you get to train with </span> <span class="s2">the </span> <span class="s1">black widow.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">peter chuckled, he then stood up, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. “bye ned.” peter started walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”see ya later, man!” ned called after his friend, then realizing he should be leaving too.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD TO GET THIS OUT SO I DIDN’T LOOSE THE TAGS</p><p>remember, stay hydrated, eat, and get some sleep :]</p><p> </p><p>ily 3 thousand &lt;333 (no homo ofc)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>